This invention relates to a novel eaves trough apparatus. The apparatus facilitates cleaning and seasonal storage of the eaves trough. The eaves trough itself may be positionally locked at the eaves edge for water collection and alternatively may be pivoted into an inverted position underneath the overhang of the roof for simplified cleaning and winter storage.
Insofar as known, no one has heretofore figured out a way to provide not only a simplified and reliably strong pivotable eaves trough apparatus, as provided by this invention, but also an eaves trough apparatus having a simplified lock system permitting quick shift of the eaves trough between a storage position underneath the roof overhang for winter protection and an operable position at the eaves edge for rain collection. This new eaves trough apparatus also provides the advantage of being useful on a variety of building designs, and whether or not a roof overhang soffit or roof fascia is employed. It may be mounted on an outside building wall as distinct from the usual mounting on the roof overhang or on a soffit or fascia. Alternatively, a design is taught which permits mounting on the underside of a roof overhang.